Champions in Need
by King-Haschwald
Summary: Both went into TLC champs, but only one came out. Know someone is in need of a little TLC of a different kind. Dolph&Cody because they are a hot pairing. Slash. DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST IN WWE!


**I honestly didn`t think I`d write anymore wrestling fiction. It`s just a community that has gotten so bad as of late. But I got roped into to catching the results of TLC, this popped into my head, and here we are. **

**Be gentle with the reviews! I haven`t written anything since forever and know this is really rusty, but reviews are welcome none the less and I might even get better. **

**...**

``Your winner and STILL the Intercontinental champion, CODY RHODES!``

The crowd booed their disapproval of me going over there veteran hero, but who cares. ``Tonight's not about him`` I thought as I took my egotistical pose on the top ropes. That's right ``suckas`` eat it up. I still got the gold.

. . . Unlike some people….

I made my way backstage after the match, and I won`t lie, I wasn`t all that friendly. My night was over and I just wanted to grab my boo and get out of here.

But I wasn`t so lucky.

There he was, my former US champion. What a great title reign he had. Six months of putting on the best matches raw had to offer, and now his reign was over, and I couldn`t help but be saddened by that.

Regardless, there he was, surrounded by a gaggle of our co-workers, slapping him on the back, giving handshakes and whatever else they were saying to him. But I couldn`t take all their fake garbage, because I knew I was the only one who had really cared for him these past couple of months. So when I got to the group, I made no pleasantries as I basically pushed my way through, grabbed my guy and hulled him off with me.

``Seeya huys, thanks for everything love ya! Geez baby, what`s got you in such a mood as to blow off our friends. ``

``I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend alone, is that so much? ``

`No of course not baby, I`m sorry, I wasn`t thinking, and I`m glad to see you. Your match was killer by the way. ``

``Thanks Dolph. Now come on. The sooner we get changed and out of this arena the sooner we can have some fun at the hotel. ``

``I`m down with that. Well I always am, but tonight especially calls for something special don`t ya think. ``

``you read my mind baby. ``

They got to the lockerroom and luckily enough it was pretty empty (actually dolph had been given his own room for the night, but Cody didn`t know that). Regardless they made almost no small talk as they were in a hurry to get out of there. Still Dolph sensed something was up and he just had to ask.

``Cody, is something the matter. Your usually such a chatter box. ``

``Wha- no babe, I just- gotta get outta here. ``

``Your lisp, that only comes out when. ``

Dolph stopped unlacing his boots and quickly turned Cody around. The sight was his boo in tears. `

``Coddles…. `

``it's nothing, just forget it, not tonight.``

``You keep saying that. Is it the match result? Baby, don`t worry, you know this isn`t a punishment. They took the strap off me because Ryder has earned some recognition, and they say its time I got a big push. I`m happy baby so why aren`t you. ``

Sniffs. ``I`m happy for you, really I am. It`s just, I don`t want to ruin your night. Can`t we please forget about it. ``

``Nope. Only way my night will be ruined is if we can`t cheer ya up. So spill baby. ``

`` It`s just, I don`t know what they are doing with me anymore. It took me four years to earn my first singles title, and by the time I did, it was more for the belt than it was for me. All the fan boards were talking about me getting a ME push, but instead the execs put me on damage control for the IC belt after wade`s disaster.

Don`t get me wrong. The IC title means a lot to me and my family, especially the retro version they gave me. It's just; it seems like a punishment now. As long as I hold the title no one will take me seriously. My Orton ``feud`` became completely one-sided, not to mention short lived. All because I am a midcarder as far as they are concerned. Least that was the reason they gave me, but right after my feud, they bring wade in who hasn`t done anything in months since he tarnished this very belt, and he usurps me out of nowhere. I mean come on, even the IWC was a buzz about how weird it looked for me, who was feuding with Orton to suddenly be on a team against him but not be captain. Then Orton puts him and his finisher over, right after he had buried me and kicked out of my Crossrhodes!

Did you know I ended survivor series 2011 the exact same way I ended 08. It's like my career hasn`t progressed at all.

Now they got me feuding Booker and the only stable plan I know of for me coming up is that I will be holding the strap for a VERY long time. Meanwhile everyone is moving on to bigger and better things.

And you, I love you but am I still good enough for you. If you become WWE champion, how`s It going to look dating a lowly midcarder like me. I just don`t want to lose you Dolph.

I`m sorry, I`m rambling. You probably think I`m some child or something. Just go, I understand if you don`t want to see me anymore-``

But he was cut off my Dolph`s lips on his own.

``First of all`` kiss ``You are not pathetic and I am so not dumping you`` kiss ``Your amazing, kind, hardworking, and if I might say so the second hottest piece of ass in this business. `` Kiss. ``I have no doubt your time will come. Vince just likes his big men more and they will always get short lived pushes before guys like you and me.`` Kiss `Having said that.` kiss. `` I have to give Vince some slack; after all. `` unzips. `` I love a big boy too. ``

``Dolph- ahh!``

With that, Doph took Cody`s Colossus into his hot mouth. Experienced lips and tongue ran along the colossal shaft as they did so many times before, only this time was going to be a little bit different.

``Mmm you taste so good. So big and juicy daddy. ``

``wha- what you say Dolph. ``

``You heard, you're the perfect size for me big guy, now show me how a real champion does it. ``

Cody needed to let off some steam, and Dolph was more than willing to fill the role. After all Cody really was large in certain areas and Dolph would enjoy this too.

...

**Oops did I leave a cliffhanger. Guess you`ll just have to leave a review if you want to read the steamy smut. :P ;)**


End file.
